Shiny Things
by citrinestone1000
Summary: In an AU Draco and Harry are best friends and meet up with some fantastic beasts.Characters: Baabaluna, Edgar, Harry and Draco


Draco and Harry belong to J.K. Rowlings.

Baabaluna and Edgar belong to leochi

Thanks to brknhalo for her beta work, any mistakes are mine.

A/N : Please look at my profile for the link of the picture that inspired this story, which was drawn by leochi .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am a niffler and my name is Edgar. I didn't always have a name. I don't remember being born, but I remember my mum and my brothers and sisters. There were seven of us. My mum just gave us numbers and said she would name us after we moved from our lair. Some garden gnomes had moved in next to us and they sang at all hours making it hard for us to sleep. Mum said it was a sign that wizards were moving closer to our lair and we should search for a new home, or else we might be taken for exploration of nice shiny pretty things or be put to work at Gringotts. I didn't know what she was talking about. I figure that it would be something I would learn when I was older.

I remember the last time I saw my family. It was the day we moved. We were walking and I spotted something shiny. I went to look. I sniffed and dug till I uncovered a golden coin. I was filled with excitement and turned around to show my family my coin, but they were gone.

I threw away what I thought was my treasure to go look for my real one. I tried to sniff my family's trail but since they were not shiny or sparkly my tracking skills wouldn't work. I walked in one direction and then another, but no luck.

I finally saw familiar surroundings and knew where our old lair was so I went there, but when I got there some gnomes had moved in.

I went wandering again, hoping I would find my family, but I didn't. I knew that I had wandered so far that even if they did look for me they wouldn't find me.

So I walked and crawled till finally I was too tired to go any further. I saw a tree and thought that under it would be a good place for a nap. I dreamed of my mum, my brothers and sisters and glittery things. And then I dreamed of gnomes and woke up. When I opened my eyes I saw two brown eyes looking back at me.

"Baa," he went or maybe it was a she.

I screamed and climbed up the tree and sat on a branch waiting for him or her to leave. I got a good look at the creature. It was white and fluffy looking with a black face. I remembered my mum telling me about creatures like this. I believe my mum called them cheep. Anyway, the cheep didn't leave and continued to look at me and say "Baa baa."

I planned to climb up higher, so he wouldn't look at me, but then I saw something sparkling around his neck and curiosity got the better of me.

"So how are you today, my friend?" I asked the fluffy beast not knowing if it was dangerous or not, for now my goal was to obtain the shiny object that hung around its neck.

"Baa baa good."

"Hmm." I crawled down from the tree and decided that anything that looked so soft and said "good" can't be all that bad. And besides, it had something I wanted.

"So do you live around here?" I asked as I walked back and forth on all fours.

He just shook his head. I took it as a "no" at first, but then I thought he might be following my pacing back and forth. Anyhow, I had to figure out how I was going to get the shiny object. I saw that he had a collar and if I could just get on his back I would be able to unclasp the dazzling object, and it would be mine.

"I'm not sure, mate, if you mean you don't have a home or if you are just looking at me?"

"B…b…both."

"Hmm." I stood on my hind legs and started to scratch my chin. This is what I do when I'm thinking.

"I also don't have a home." I explained about my family. This was the first time I had told the story and now it seemed real. I started to cry and tried to wipe my eyes with my paws, but I was still wet.

"Why don't you jump on my back and wipe your face with my soft wool," said the fluffy beast.

Even though I was mourning the loss of my family, I couldn't help but feel excited about being so close to my goal.

"Okay," I said and jumped on his back.

Oooh, it was so soft. I rubbed my face on his wool, not really to dry my tears, but to feel the fluffiness all over me. I felt as if I had landed on a cloud. My mind had forgotten about the little bell that hung around the creature's neck as I got comfortable.

"Would you like to be my travelling companion while I'm here?" the cheep asked.

"Yes," I said and then mumbled something before I fell asleep.

When I awoke, my new friend was drinking water from a mud puddle. I sat up and stretched my arms and yawned.

"Where are we?"

"We're by a place called Malfoy Manor."

"Oh. And what are those white things?" I asked, not because I thought they were pretty, because I didn't. After all, they were not glittery, but I wanted to know what they were.

"White peacocks."

"Who are the Malfoys?"

"A husband, wife, and a young boy named Draco."

"Oh," I said as I rolled on my back putting my hands behind my head, so I could look up to the sky. "Is he nice?"

"A very spoilt boy."

"So he is not nice."

"He is still a child and it's hard for me to make such a judgment. I do notice he is a lonely boy. No brothers or sisters. No real friends. No cousins his own age."

"Hmm. Maybe when we see him we should make him our friend."

"I don't think so. The mother is too protective of him," the cheep said and put its head down and shook it. "Oh, poor lonely child."

I suddenly noticed that the clasp to the cheep's collar was loose, and I sat up rubbing my hands. I didn't really listen to what else the cheep had to say, because I had an opportunity to get hold of the golden, shiny, glittery, wonderful bell. But I decided I was going to be honest.

"Mate, I see that your collar is loose." I grabbed hold of the collar and started to shake the bell.

"Don't--"

But before the cheep was able to finish speaking the earth around us started shaking and a hole appeared that we were sliding into. I was screaming till we finally landed. I got up to walk around, but I was dizzy and just staggered.

"Sit down," said the cheep.

When I was no longer dizzy I looked around.

"What happened?" I asked. "It seems like we haven't moved at all."

"We are just in another dimension. That's what happens when you ring the bell, which you shouldn't have done." I could tell the cheep was angry.

I felt like I had done something horribly wrong and I started biting my nails.

"I take it you don't know what another dimension is. It really is too complicated for me to explain everything, so I will try and make it simple. We just went through a portal that brought us here, which is another world with most of the same people from the world we came from. Just in different situations because of different choices. There are a gazillion worlds and all of them are just as real as the world we came from."

"Oh."

"Some important things; you might run into yourself in this world, so try not to do so. There also might be another me. Basically the same people from your dimension will also be here unless they are dead, or were never born. They will be living different lives, so try not to act surprised at what you see. Anything is possible. And I mean anything."

"Hey look, a sheep and a niffler!" A couple of boys started running toward us. I had nowhere to run and just stood where I was and started shaking.

"Oh, don't be scared," said the boy with green eyes and black hair. He picked me up and then sat down and started petting me. Ooooh, it felt so good. If I were a cat I would have been purring.

"Let me pet him, Harry," said the blond boy who sat down by him. So Harry was the boy with green eyes.

"Okay, Draco, but I think that sheep that's standing next to you wants you to pet him or her."

So it was sheep not cheep and the blond boy's name was Draco.

Draco looked at the sheep's backside and said, "It's a she."

"Baa."

So the sheep was a she.

"I think I'm going to keep this niffler," said Harry.

"Will your mum and dad let you?"

"Yes. They told me I could get a pet. They don't want me to be lonely or jealous because of the new baby."

"They told you that?"

"No. I overheard them."

"Were you spying again?"

"Just pet your sheep."

Draco started petting the sheep. "I think she needs a name."

"Baa."

"I think I will call her Baabaluna."

"Baabaluna?"

"Yes. I'm named after stars and I will name her after the moon."

"Whatever." I heard Harry say in a low voice. I don't think Draco heard as he was petting Baabaluna.

"Now I'm going to need a name for my niffler. Maybe Albus."

"Albus?"

"Yes. My dad wanted to name my baby brother that, but my mum said no. And so they named my brother after another man that died in the war, Severus."

"I think I've heard my dad talking about him. But both of those names are horrible. Find another name."

"I think I will name him … Edgar."

"That's a lot better. Where did you get Edgar from?"

"My mum was reading something about a raven last night. Something written by a Muggle author named Edgar Allen." Harry started to stand up. "I think I'll go home and show Edgar to my mum and dad. Will you be able to keep Baabaluna?"

"I'll just ask my mum first and then she'll tell my dad."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry was still carrying me as he walked away. I didn't want to leave Baabaluna and tried to escape. "Don't worry, we will see her tomorrow. I know she's your best friend like Draco is mine. You will probably see her every day."

For some reason I trusted him and I started to relax and noticed a bulge in his shirt pocket. I reached in hoping for something glittery, but I pulled out something that looked like food. I started sniffing it and remembered I was hungry.

Harry looked down at me. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"Go ahead and eat it. It's a Cockroach Cluster."

I took one bite and swallowed and I took another bite and the sweet was gone. I started to look in his pocket for more food.

"I bet you are hungry." I looked at him and nodded. "When we get home my mum will have plenty of food for both of us."

I started rubbing my hands together and licking my chops in anticipation. I knew that I was going to enjoy my stay at Harry's house, even though I still missed my family and Baabaluna. But I also knew that I would see them again, and that Baabaluna and I were going to have many adventures, because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist ringing the shiny bell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for anyone stopping by, reading and reviewing.


End file.
